


Touching Hands

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short snippets of Bruce and Dick's sexual relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching Hands

From Dick’s understanding of other capes, he and Bruce actually have sex a lot. Like, even for him, a lot. And he likes it, no lie. He and Bruce, even if they’re not the Dynamic Duo anymore, still work together like clockwork. They’re so in tune with each other that even a single glance can convey an entire conversation and then they’re moving like two wind-up toys and punching out whoever needs to be punched out. 

And that’s always followed by more sex, with a lot of, “You nearly got yourself killed, what were you doing”s and Dick just bites down on Bruce’s bottom lip before giving that silent promise that he won’t die. Not yet. Not before they’re through.

Morning shower sex happens every day that they can manage to get up before Bruce needs to head to work—lately, Dick’s been out of a job but has been trying to help Alfred with housework. Bruce’s bedroom is connected to a shower that is mostly clear glass and stone, and Dick loves feeling like he’s on display in some weird peepshow aquarium. He likes having Bruce kiss him awake (or doing vice versa) and then being taken gently with the same staggering cants that remind Dick of just how they fell asleep.

When Dick visits Bruce’s office, they do it on his mahogany desk. Once, the secretary walked in on them, but they were too consumed by the movement of slapping hips to notice her. That ended up being how the story leaked to the Gotham Gazette, and that evening they decided to go to a public dinner date together where they proceeded to have public bathroom sex, but that’s not very common at all. Usually when they go out to eat, they go to a hotel—it’s the only time Damian won’t ask to come along—and then they fuck on the bed in the penthouse suite that Bruce always manages to procure. 

But usually? It’s after patrol, when Bruce’s muscles are sore and Dick’s too hyped up on the adrenaline to go straight to sleep. It starts with a simple massage in front of the wall of computer screens, slowly moving down Bruce’s back as Dick convinces him to take off more armor, more, more—and then Bruce turns around and Dick’s just in a tank top and a pair of shorts and he kisses Dick and Dick always kisses back. Sometimes Damian’s there to make a grossed out sound, and sometimes Tim’s there trying to give them their privacy, but at that point in the night it tends to just be the two of them and even Alfred has already gone to bed. 

Dick makes a comment about how the Batcave is a little too chilly to do this sort of thing in, and Bruce picks him up with Dick’s legs wrapped around his waist and his arms around his shoulders and they move quickly to the master bedroom where Bruce lets Dick down to the bed gently and climbs next to him. It varies—sometimes Dick rides him, and sometimes Bruce needs to feel completely in control. Either way, they come and they hold onto each other for close to an hour afterwards and have pillow talk like what to do about Damian and Jason and Tim and Steph and Cass and what to do when Damian becomes a teenager and if Jason will ever come back to live with them full-time and what about Tim’s relationship with Conner Kent? 

By that time though, they’re too tired to come up with any coherent answers to their own questions, and they end up drifting off to sleep before the alarm clock goes off and they’re at it again.


End file.
